Private Matters
by RevolvingWords
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a normal teenager with a thing for music, late to school, hates studying, etc, etc. That changes when he's suddenly gets a scholarship to the school of his dreams, Asahi Academy. Ever wondered about the private matters of a private school?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note - this is my first fanfic so idk. hope you enjoy it anyway. i welcome any flamers and criticism :D**

**Warning: If you do not like BL, boy love, yaoi, or anything related i suggest you click the back button.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to it. I just own this story.**

**--**

Naruto Uzumaki was not happy. No sir, he was not. Want to know why? Well, it all started this morning, when he was late to school. Again.

"SHIT! I'm going to be late again!" Naruto yelled, jumping out of his bed. He grabbed his faded blue jeans, trying to put them on quickly but failing shamelessly. As he jumped up and down trying to get his pants on, his clear blue eyes looked at his clock indicating he only had fifteen minutes left until school started. Despair hit him and he quickly zipped up his pants, finally getting them on. He looked around his room for a shirt to wear and grabbed a white button-up shirt on the floor and quickly put it on. Naruto, satisfied with his look, grabbed his book-bag, put on his chucks, and made his way out the door of his apartment. He looked at his watch, telling him he only had ten minutes left. He sighed. He was never going to make it. Just as he put a hand through his spiky blonde hair, he spotted a skateboard on the floor. It didn't look like it belongs to anyone...

"HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY SKATEBOARD!" a boy around the same age as Naruto yelled. Naruto looked behind him as he skated down the street and gave an apologetic laugh before he sped away. Six minutes left! He had to hurry. Dodging senior citizens and other passersby, the school gates came into site. "YES, wait, NO!" Naruto yelled, as the gates began to close. Other students nearby were thinking the same thing, as he heard endless yells around. He sped up as he watched the gates get closer and closer to being fully closed. He couldn't be late, again!

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed under his breath. He was late again! Now he was outside in front of the school, doing those stupid aerobic exercises as punishment. He could hear the other students in the building laughing at him and the other students who were late. "This is totally stupid," he mumbled, but apparently the P.E. coach heard him.

"What was that, Uzumaki?!" the coach yelled, standing in front of Naruto. Naruto scrunched up his face. Man, did that coach have bad breath.

"Nothing, sir," Naruto said calmly, trying to avoid the coaches morning breath. Did the guy even brush his teeth?! The coach noticed how Naruto seemed to lean back away from the coach's face. That pissed him off, naturally.

"Is something wrong with my breath, Uzumaki?!" Naruto winced. Damn, he didn't need to get in anymore trouble. "Well, you idiot, is something wrong?!"

"Yes. Your breath smells like crap and I suggest you take a mint," Naruto spat out. He was so not an idiot. He was a very smart kid. He just hasn't shown how smart he was yet. When the P.E. coach started fuming, that's when Naruto agreed that he was idiot for opening his big mouth. "I'm so sorry, sir-"

"DETENTION!" Crap.

The rest of the school day went just as horrible. In every class, he had got into some trouble; most of the time he didn't even do anything. In science, his partner blew up the experiment but he was the one who everyone blamed. In English, he somehow had someone's work and was accused of cheating. In art, when he wasn't looking, his clay statue had somehow turned into a dick. That teacher was a huge homophobic and was freaking out when he saw it. Just because his clay turned out to be a dick didn't mean he was gay. He was bi, thank you very much. And let's not forget lunch time when he was on the roof. Remember the guy who owned the skateboard? He and his group of friends found Naruto on the roof and had beaten him up for taking his skateboard.

Now here he is, Naruto Uzumaki sitting in detention, band-aids on his face and sulking. He was not happy. That P.E. teacher wasn't making it any better with his preaching. Just then the bell rang indicating everyone had to leave the school.

"Finally!" Naruto yelled and was out the door before the P.E. teacher could even say anything. The walk home was like any other day, quiet and lonely. He watched as families passed him by, couples, and groups of friends. Everything he didn't have. Well, he had Iruka but he wanted more.

"I'm home!" Naruto said when he opened his apartment door. He was greeted by a worried guardian.

"Naruto! What happened to you?! You look horrible!" Iruka started, going to mother hen mode.

"Iruka, calm down, some kids just decided to use my face as a punching bag," he answered calmly. There was no point in lying to Iruka. He would've caught him in the act.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, Iruka. I'm standing here and can talk, right?" Naruto sighed. He should have lied. "So how was your interview at that private school you wanted to teach at?" He began trying to change the subject. Luckily, it worked as Iruka's eyes started to shine. Naruto sighed in relief.

"I got the job! They said I was the perfect person for it!" Iruka said happily as he walked Naruto to the kitchen, where dinner was already on the table.

"That's great!" Naruto exclaimed. "Won't it be a long commute from here to there though?" he asked as he sat down across from Iruka. That's when Iruka's face fell. Naruto didn't like that.

"Yeah about that," he started, "it's a requirement that I move to the teacher's dorms over there..."

"So you're leaving me here?" He said calmly but in his head he was bawling. _'DON'T LEAVE ME HERE IRUKA!!'_

"Of course not!" Naruto's face lit up. "I've asked the school if I could bring you with me, and they've said yes, but you will have to live in the student dorms and transfer in as a student. School expenses will be free since I'm your guardian and a teacher there. That's only if you want to come with me though..." Iruka said nervously. "I mean, we just moved here last month and I don't know if you want to move again."

"Of course I'll go with you!" Naruto grinned. _'This place sucks and a private school is bound to be better! And it's FREE!' _he thought in his head. You could see a chibi dancing around happily. Iruka smiled happily at Naruto's response. He then started to chat away how cool or awesome the school was and that Naruto was going to love it. Naruto listened to his guardian while he ate his dinner happily. He just didn't know what he was getting into.

--

**iOchibi - Alright I'm done!**

**Yukito - Where's my screen time?!**

**iOchibi - Wait until the next chapter!**

**Toya - Why are you two arguing? Yukito is iOchibi and iOchibi is Yukito right? It's like your arguing with yourself.**

**Yukito/iOchibi - ...i feel stupid.**

**Toya – So does that mean you put yourself in your own stories?**

**iOchibi/Yukito – ….yes.**

**Keito – lol.**

**Review please!**


	2. The Adorable Cute Uke

**Author's Note - wheee... here's chapter 1!! School made me a bit busy. Damn above grade classes =_=. And the clubs I joined. But that's my own fault for choosing them… why did I do that when I lack responsibility? Okay, enjoy the chapter.**

**Warning – If you don't like BL, boy love, yaoi, or anything related to it I suggest you click the back button.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke would have gotten his ass whooped by Naruto and dragged back to Konoha.**

--

"This school is freaking HUGE," Naruto said as his new school came into sight. "I mean, I know it's a private school that's like, super good, but does it really have to be this BIG?!" He stared in awe at Konoha Academy. The school was huge, like Naruto said himself. The whole building was mostly red and white, giving off this antique look, which made it look beautiful in Naruto's eyes. Students in wearing the same school uniform, walked passed him as he stood there gaping, some of them looking at him, wondering who this new kid was. Naruto shook his head to get snap himself awake.

_'Snap out of it, Naruto! You're in a private school that is normally very hard to get in! Of course it's going to be different than normal schools!' _He thought to himself nodding. _'Now that I think about it, I haven't even met my roommate yet. All I know is that the dude's name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hope he isn't some kind of freak.' _He shivered at the thought of living with a fat, smelly otaku or a hard-core Goth. His dorm room looked pretty normal, or more like boring, with a high-tech laptop and other guy stuff lying around, so he doubted that his roommate would be weird. You never know though. Just as he finished his thoughts the first bell rang indicating that class was starting. "I should go get my schedule now..."

Walking into the school, Naruto was immediately in awe again. It was just as beautiful as outside. Instead of red and white like outside, the hallways were blue and white, giving off a warm feeling. It still looked just as antique as outside but you could tell the school was well equipped in technology as well. Naruto quickly pulled himself together when he almost crashed into the door of the front office, earning him a giggle from the secretary that just happened to witness his clumsiness.

"You must be Naruto, right?" The secretary said smiling at Naruto. She had short, black hair just above her shoulders and looked very nice to Naruto. He already liked the lady.

"That's me, Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet ya!" He said happily and she giggled again.

"Nice to meet you too, Naruto. My name is Shizune. I'm sorry the principal isn't here to greet you and show you around. She's busy taking care of a student. Here's your schedule! The map of the school is on the back." She handed him a paper, which he gladly took. "Hope you enjoy your first day here at Konoha! Come by if you have any questions or even to visit." Naruto nodded grinning.

"I'll be sure to come by and say hi!" This lady was too nice not to say hi to. Shizune nodded at his cheerfulness and gave him another smile. Naruto smiled back and waved goodbye walking out of the office. That's when he heard a yell coming straight at him.

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to wear the school's skirt, Old Hag!" After that, all Naruto saw or felt was something colliding into him and his back meeting the floor.

There in the middle of the now empty hallway were two short people on the floor whining in pain. Naruto looked at the person who was now on top of him and saw a girl just as short as he was and that was pretty short. She wasn't exactly wearing the school uniform either. Instead of the blue plaid skirt, she was wearing dark blue Capri pants and orange suspenders hanging off them, like the chains people would normally wear. The cap she was wearing also gave away the fact she was a definitely a tomboy.

"Oww..." She whined but as soon as she remembers someone was under her she jumped off him quickly. "Dude, are you okay? I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going! Are you hurt anywhere?!" She was freaking out. Naruto thought it was pretty cute and snickered. The girl in front of him pouted. "What?!"

"Nothing. I just thought that it's pretty cute how you're freaking out," he told her grinning. She sat there staring at him and blinking while watching him get up and brush the imaginary dust on his pants. After many blinks and staring, her face turned beet red and you could tell she was freaking out inside. If she didn't have anyone after her, Naruto swore that every guy that in this place was gay because she was too cute.

"WH-what?! Are you crazy?! I am not cute!! Why would you say something like that?! I don't even know you and you don't know me!" she yelled standing suddenly and flailing her arms about. Yeah, she was really cute alright. Too bad she wasn't Naruto's type.

"Yukito Hazuki!" a lady yelled speed-walking towards the two on the floor. The girl, now named Yukito, squeaked and hid behind Naruto. As the lady came closer, Naruto could see she was a lady who looked around her twenties, had blonde hair tied into a long ponytail and really, and I mean really, big tits.

_'Are they even real?' _Naruto thought as she came even closer. Luckily, her loud voice broke him out of his thoughts, keeping him from saying anything stupid.

"I finally caught you, you damn br-Who are you?" The lady questioned staring at the boy in front of the person she was aiming for. Then it suddenly clicked in her mind. "Ah, Iruka's kid, Naruto, right?!" She said with her hands on her waist.

"Uh, yeah," Naruto replied, suddenly feeling nervous.

"I'm Tsunade, the principal of this school. I see you've already met Yukito, one of our troublemakers," Tsunade said giving Yukito a glare. She could only laugh nervously behind him. Tsunade just sighed and smiled. "I'll let you go this one time if you show Naruto around and to his classes, Yukito. You guys should have all the same classes since I was going to make you show him around anyway."

"Then what's the point in-"

"Are you questioning me?" Tsunade asked her in a threatening tone. Yukito laughed nervously.

"No, not all!" she replied, scratching the back of her head. "Let's go, new kid!" She grabbed Naruto. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Tsunade didn't let her go so easily though and grabbed her collar, pulling her into an arm lock.

"If you cause any more trouble or there will be no mercy, got it brat?" Tsunade's face was dark.

"Me? Trouble? Psh. Of course not," Yukito said grinning and was let go. Tsunade merely sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. That was a sign for Yukito to get out of there. Grabbing Naruto's arm, she left dragging him along. "Let's go!" The spiky blonde followed her confused. When they were far away from the front office Yukito stopped. "I should properly introduce myself. My name's Yukito Hazuki! You can go ahead and call me by my first name. Formalities make me uncomfortable. Nice to meet you!"

"Same here." Naruto grinned. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki. You can call me by my first name as well. Formalities suck."

"Alright, cool! Let's head to our first period class then, Naruto! We have music class right now," Yukito said grabbing Naruto's hand. "I wanted to skip class but for today, I'll accompany you!" she said, dragging Naruto along with her through the hallways.

"You'll accompany me? What's up with that?" Naruto said raising an eyebrow.

"It would be mean if I just left you in there by yourself without knowing anyone. Plus, you're a good guy and I already consider you a friend!" She said giving him the victory sign, walking backwards. He grinned.

"Then I guess that it's okay for me to consider you a friend as well then."

"Alright! I made a new friend today!" she yelled, throwing a fist up in celebration. He couldn't help but smile at her. "Well anyway, our first period is just around the corner! Let's go!" She grabbed his hand for the second time and quickly made her way to the classroom, bringing Naruto along with her. Soon they were in front of the door and Naruto was getting nervous.

"What if they don't like me? What if I trip and make a fool of myself? Yukito, help me!" Naruto rambled. Yukito sweat dropped.

"It's cool, Naruto. Just chill out!" she said, patting him on the back. "Let's go inside already! We're already ten minutes late!" She told him and opened the door.

---

"Maa, maa. Calm down, guys." a teacher with silver hair and a scarf covering the bottom half of his face stood in the front of the classroom. He had just arrived and his students weren't buying his excuses for being late, calling him a liar.

"You guys don't have to be so mean... I really did see a lost dolphin today!" He said, thinking about the new teacher in the other hallway. _'He sure was cute, that Iruka-sensei.' _He thought his eyes turning into upside down U's. He had just met the man in the teacher's lounge and he already liked him. _'He is a total uke._' He went on in his head and imagined the man under him. His thoughts were corrupted when his students started yelling at him. They still weren't buying his story and just called him a liar again.

"LIAR!" they all yelled at him and he could only sigh as he started to take roll.

"Seriously though, shouldn't he think of better excuses for being late?" a boy with shaggy brown hair said, sitting in the back of the room. Under his eyes were red triangles tattooed on his face and another unique point were the sharp fang-like teeth he had. You would say he resembled a dog. "Don't you think so too, Gaara?" he continued talking, turning to the seat behind him.

"Why would I give a fuck, Kiba?" the boy, named Gaara, responded glaring at the other. He had bright red hair, green eyes, and a tattoo with the Chinese character love on his forehead. It looked like he didn't have any eyebrows and his eyes looked like they were outlined with thick eyeliner. The way it sounds makes him seem ugly but he was indeed popular with the girls.

"Don't be such a grumpy asshole all the time. We already have ice princess, Sasuke, in most of our classes doing that job," Kiba said, jutting his finger toward a pale, raven haired guy that was sitting in the corner next to the window, a girl sitting near his desk, trying to get his attention.

When he heard his named called, Sasuke turned his head and glared at Kiba with his cold onyx eyes, while trying to avoid the girl hanging around him. He was already ticked that he had to share his dorm room with some new kid and the guy wasn't making his mood any better. "Shut up, Inuzuka," he said in a cold tone but Kiba knew he didn't mean it. He was one of the very few friends the raven had and he was extremely loyal to them, even if he did act like an asshole to them. Heck, half of the people that were his friends were assholes themselves.

"Whatever, your highness," Kiba replied lazily. The girl that was sitting near Sasuke, glared at Kiba.

"Don't talk to Sasuke like that! What gives you the right?!" she yelled at him. Kiba was tired of dealing with this girl every single day. Sakura Haruno, a.k.a. bitch. She had bubble-gum pink hair and green eyes. She is always hanging around Sasuke and he hates her with a passion but she just doesn't get it. She thinks he secretly loves her and that everyone else did too. "I don't see why Sasuke hangs out with a dog like you!" Kiba snarled. Sasuke was about to say something to her but someone cut in.

"Chill out guys!" a boy with black hair said, turning in his seat. "Kiba, that thing isn't worth it so just stop." He calmly said pointing to Sakura. A big vein started throbbing in her forehead. Kiba snickered at his friend, Keito. Keito was another person in their little group of friends who was older than them by two years. He's a good athlete and is always seen with his best friends Toya and Yukito. His eyes are black just like his hair. He was pretty much a happy-go-lucky person.

"Did you hear that, Sasuke?! He called me a thing!" Sakura yelled to Sasuke latching onto his arm. Sasuke looked at her in disgust. Kiba snickered at Sasuke's situation and only received another glare in return. Keito just kept smiling like the guy he was.

"He obviously doesn't give a fuck so why don't you go to your seat in the front!" the blonde boy sitting next to Keito yelled. His name was Toya, another person to be introduced. Like Keito he was older than everyone by two years. His eyes were a light gray and his hair is obviously blonde. He's at the top of the class in everything but he was an ex-delinquent so he isn't someone to mess with. Sakura flinched back when he yelled at her and stared at him for a sec seeing if he was serious. Sensing no joke, she huffed and stood up stomping her foot.

"What do you care anyway?! You're only in here because that shrimp Yukito is!! Ugh, whatever! I'll go!!" She yelled at them but when she turned to Sasuke her tone changed completely. "I'll see you later Sasuke!" she giggled and headed to the front, glaring at the rest as she went. Kiba and Keito stuck out their tongues at her.

"I swear I'm going to punch her one day," Toya said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You can't hit a girl! Just tell Yukito to do it! She'll do it without any problems!" Keito exclaimed.

"Speaking of the shrimp, where is she?" Kiba asked. "Have you seen her Gaara?" he continued trying to bring the redhead into the conversation.

"No," He bluntly replied making everyone sweat drop.

"Well we shouldn't worry about her. She'll probably show up in a little bit," Toya yawned and to show how right he was the door suddenly opened revealing a grinning Yukito.

"Yukito Hazuki here!" she yelled making her entrance. Kakashi hit the top of her head softly with the roll sheet after she was done yelling making her pout. Everyone in the classroom mentally squealed at how cute she was and refrained from attacking her with their hugs.

"What an idiot," Sasuke said under his breath but the other four heard him making Kiba and Keito to snicker, Toya roll his eyes, and Gaara snort.

"Don't come into the classroom yelling like a maniac," he told her. "You're lucky I didn't mark you absent yet." He checked her off as present.

"Yeah, but I'm here now aren't I?" She said swatting the roll sheet away from her.

"It was so much better when you weren't," Sakura said loud enough for everyone to hear. Yukito glared at her and the guys did so too. They were protective of their little friend, since they've known each other since they were little. Only they could say mean things to her and get away with it. That's the way it will be and forever be, although Yukito thought of it as bullying and the actions of mean people with nothing better to do.

"The world would be so much better if you didn't exist," Yukito replied back and Sakura fumed while the class made fun of her. "Anyway ignoring the flamingo, I brought the new student with me that you probably forgot about, Kakashi!" Chatter soon filled the classroom.

"A new student?"  
"I hope he's cute!"  
"What if it's a girl?"  
"No way! It has to be a guy!"  
"So troublesome…"  
"I want to see!"  
"Please let it be a total babe!!"

Kakashi told them to settle down and after they did he turned back to Yukito. "I totally didn't forget."

"Sure you didn't. You were just too busy flirting with your dolphin-chan," Yukito whispered to him making Kakashi narrow his eyes but in his head a little chibi version of him was going crazy. _'How does she know?!'_

"Oh you're good," He replied back and checked her off as being on time instead of late.

"I know." She smirked. "Anyway, come on Naruto! Come inside!" Yukito grabbed someone from outside the classroom.

"I don't want to…" was the reply from outside the classroom.

"Don't worry about anything! Everything will be O.K." Yukito told the person outside with a smile.

"If you say so…" Then the person started walking inside holding Yukito's hand a slight blush and pout on his face. If everyone had a hard time restraining themselves earlier it was harder now. Yukito and the new kid looked incredibly cute standing there in front of the room holding hands. It was like a little devil and angel standing next to each other. _'TOO CUTE!'_ everyone thought.

In the back of the room, two guys were incredibly silent. The other three knew exactly what was going on in the back of their head with one of them rolling his eyes and the other two snickering. The two guys that were silent only had one thought in their head and wanted it to be answered quickly.

'_Who was this freaking adorable cute UKE?!'_

The new kid shifted uncomfortably then looked to Yukito and she gave him a smile. His pout and blush quickly disappeared and he smiled back. Then he looked back to the class.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you!"

--

**Yukito - alright I finished!!**

**Keito - congratz yuki!**

**Toya - isnt it a little much saying that everyone thinks you're cute?**

**Yukito – someone told me to and even showed me that everyone thought I was cute when I said no…. Besides it builds up the story. DEAL WITH IT.**

**Toya - whatever. Just do your job.**

**Yukito - Anyway to my readers I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Review please!**


	3. One Heck of a Year

**Author's Note - RAWR. i finally updated guys! i'm sorry for the long ass wait. seriously. ill try and update faster this time. but i dont know because of school. im actually supposed to be doing homework right now but....i rather be doing this. haha. anyways enjoy~!**

***UPDATE – 11/4/08* I made the chapter longer!! Make sure to read it~!! I had made too many people way to OOC so I changed that as well.**

**Warning – If you don't like BL, boy love, yaoi, or anything related to it I suggest you click the back button.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or anything related to it. I just own my OCs and this story.**

--

Kakashi covered his ears once more as almost all of the girls squealed at the new kid's cuteness. He had to admit the blonde was indeed very cute. He sighed. '_More cute students,_' he thought and sighed again. He already had a little devil to deal with and now another one of their species is put in his care? '_This is just great_.'

"Alright settle down guys," Kakashi said and waited to everyone calmed down. It took a minute but everyone finally silenced themselves. "Now that everyone knows who Naruto-kun is, I want you all to not touch him and that includes Yukito. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, either," Kakashi continued. He surveyed the room looking at all his students who just gave him innocent smiles. Kakashi shrugged. They managed to refrain before so why not now?

"Alright, whatever, self-study for today," He dismissed and walked out of the room. Everyone immediately moved their desks around or got up and left the classroom as well, some of the groups plotting an event to happen later that day, including the two little ones in front of the room.

Yukito and Naruto stood there confused. What was that scarecrow talking about now? They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well since its self-study that means we can do whatever we want for now," Yukito stated. "For now, let's go meet my friends over there in that corner over there." She pointed to the back of the room near the windows. Naruto followed where her finger pointed and blinked a couple of times at the group of people she was pointing at.

"Are those people, back there, really your friends?" Naruto questioned. He was blushing a little and all that was because Yukito's friends were super gorgeous people! _'I mean that's understandable for Yukito to have them as friends because Yukito's so cute but come on! This is like something coming from a manga book!'_ Naruto thought. His mind was in full out panic and it showed on the outside. Yukito laughed and Naruto frowned at her.

"What?" He asked her and Yukito grinned once more.

"There's nothing to be nervous about meeting my friends, Naruto. They're really cool guys, well, some of them, at least." She patted his back, reassuring him he would be fine. In the end though, he was pouting.

"Easy for you to say," Naruto grumbled. "You don't have to worry about if a group of gorgeous people will like you." Yukito sighed.

"I don't see why you wouldn't get along with them and you got along fine with me so I see no problem at all! You'll be fine! Let's go!" Yukito yelled and started pushing Naruto towards the back, despite his protests.

"What do you mean I'll be okay?!"

--

"Sasuke, you're drooling," Toya said, bored. Sasuke snapped his head out of the trance he was in and unconsciously wiped around his mouth to check if he was indeed, drooling. Toya stared at him with a raised eyebrow telling Sasuke that he was doing something un-Sasuke like. He put his hand back down on his desk calmly, trying to pull it off but it didn't work against Toya. Luckily, the other three friends weren't paying attention to him at the moment. Toya smirked and Sasuke scowled.

"You didn't see anything," Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes. Toya shrugged still smirking mischievously.

"Sure, I didn't," was all the Sasuke got back from his blonde friend. He scowled some more.

"Hey Gaara, wake up!" Kiba waved his hand in front of his roommate's face trying to get his attention. "Gaara, you're staring!" He yelled. That got the redhead's attention really fast. Gaara immediately stopped staring and started to stare at Kiba, who was starting to get nervous.

"Hey……… Was I really staring?" Gaara asked and there it was. Everyone in the group was shocked all together for the first time. Gaara asked a question and he hesitated! Even Sasuke couldn't hide his slight shock. He was trying to hide it by coughing but it didn't work.

'_Oh my god, the world is going to end!' _Kiba thought quite disturbed. Everyone just sat there quiet. Gaara was getting annoyed now.

"I asked a simple question. Answer me or I'll fucking kill you," He threatened and Kiba and Keito got very bad chills. Keito smiled nervously.

"You were definitely staring, Gaara," Keito said, wiping his mouth. He had almost spit out the apple juice he was drinking when he heard Gaara's earlier question. "That had to be the weirdest moment in my life." He continued and turned to the front.

"Hn," was all Gaara could say. Toya was silently chuckling and was still smirking deviously.

'_This is going to be interesting.'_ The blonde thought and looked at Gaara and Sasuke who were both in deep thought. Toya's rebellious side was reappearing after its absence for two years and that totally wasn't a good thing for Sasuke and Gaara. Sasuke noticed Toya's smirk and since he has known him for a long time, he knew he was in deep shit. Gaara noticed as well and silently made a note not to do any stupid moves.

"Hey guys! Yuki is coming over and she's got the new kid with her!" Keito said and everyone's attention was now at the little blonde who was making his way to their area with their childhood friend.

--

"Hey guys!" Yukito greeted the guys. Sasuke and Gaara nodded their head like usual but their attention was more on the blonde in front of her. Toya gave a wave with his hand while Keito and Kiba smiled at her. Their focus was on the blonde too. Yukito noticed and quirked one of her eyebrows.

"If you keep staring like that you're going to scare him away, guys," She told them and rested her hands on her waists. Naruto laughed nervously and elbowed Yukito in the stomach earning him a small pout.

"Well anyway, guys this is Naruto! Naruto these are the guys!" Yukito yelled cheerfully. Naruto scratched the back of his head out of a nervous habit and gave them all a smile.

"Nice to meet you all," he said shyly bowing his head a bit. There was red tint in his cheeks too. Kiba and Keito couldn't keep their mouths shut any longer.

"Uke," Kiba started.

"Total Uke," Keito continued. Gaara and Sasuke couldn't agree more. Toya was trying not to burst out laughing so he went with the idea of putting his head down instead. Yukito was silently laughing as well.

Naruto stood there blank faced. A few seconds passed by and then suddenly his face went red.

"Who are you calling an UKE?!" He yelled. There was a full-out pout on his face and it wasn't doing him any good. Yukito couldn't hold her laughter in much longer as she was holding her stomach now.

"Beyond Uke," Kiba said.

"Flaming Uke," Keito replied to Kiba. They both nodded to each other agreeing. Yukito burst into laughter after that. Naruto turned to her in shock.

"It isn't funny, Yukito! I am not a uke!" He yelled and Yukito wiped the tears from her eyes calming herself down.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry for laughing, but that was funny," She grinned at him. He frowned at her. "Anyway, just sit right there and the guys can start introducing themselves." Yukito pushed Naruto into the seat between Gaara and Sasuke and sat down in the empty desk in front of him. Naruto was suddenly very nervous again when he realized he was sitting next to the two hottest out of the group. '_Oh my god, what do I do?!'_ He started panicking and was blushing madly. Sasuke and Gaara were having other thoughts.

'_Score!' _A mini Sasuke yelled in Sasuke's head. It even did a little dance. On the outside you could see he was satisfied where Yukito put Naruto from the smirk plastered onto his face. In Gaara's head a mini version of him gave out a peace out sign with a blank expression. Gaara's pretty much the same inside and out, except for the actions. They both were silently thanking their little brunette friend for the seating arrangement. Kiba's voice broke their thoughts.

"Sorry about what I said earlier but I couldn't help it, dude. The name's Kiba Inuzuka, nice to meet you, Naruto, if it's okay to call you by your first name that is. Most of us here don't care about formalities." Kiba gave Naruto a toothy grin. Naruto was still a little sour about the uke comments but he was beginning to like the brunette now that he was actually meeting him.

"No formalities it is," He smiled at him, glad he was making friends. Kiba gave him two thumbs up.

"Kiba's a prankster so watch out," Yukito warned Naruto.

"Like you aren't one yourself, shrimp," Kiba said back about Yukito's comment.

"I am not a shrimp!"

"Calm down, guys, it's my turn to introduce myself." Naruto looked at the black haired boy sitting in front of Yukito. He was smiling warmly at Naruto and Naruto found himself smiling just as warmly back. "My name's Keito Hitsugaya. Just call me Keito or Kei for short. I'm a 3rd year. Let's get along well, yeah?" Keito was smiling again. Naruto nodded his head cheerfully in response. This guy was super nice.

"I guess it's my turn then." Toya said, turning in his head to face Naruto. The first thing Naruto noticed about the other blonde was his silver eyes. "I'm Toya Okazaki. No nicknames, just Toya. I'm a 3rd year also. If you're wondering why I have blonde hair and gray eyes, it's because I'm mixed. It's all natural. Nice to meet you, Naruto," Toya greeted finally. He gave Naruto a kind smile that also showed off that he was a bit of a rebel. The two piercings in his left ear gave it away too. From first glance who would seriously think the blonde was a top student?

"Toya and Keito are like the big brothers of the gang. If you need anything you can ask either one of them. We already accepted you into our group of friends," Yukito said smiling at Naruto. Naruto's face brightened up. "Just to let you know, Keito and Toya used to be former gang members and Toya's also the top student of the school as of the moment." Keito and Toya nodded at the facts saying it was true. "Keito is pretty scary even though he looks like this," Yukito whispered to Naruto. The information registered into his head.

"EH?!"

"Yeah, I know. How can someone who looks like a gang member at the moment be a top student and how can a nice guy be a former gang member?" That was exactly what Naruto was thinking too. Toya hit Yukito on top of her head. "Ow!

"That's enough from you." Yukito frowned a bit at the pain but stopped talking about the two 3rd years anyway.

"Now that just leaves the very unsocial two of the group." Yukito looked from Gaara to Sasuke. Gaara looked at Yukito like he was expecting something and Sasuke was doing the same. She sighed.

"Naruto, the guy to your left is Gaara. Gaara say something," Yukito demanded and Gaara just did that.

"Gaara Sabaku. Nice to meet you, Naruto. I hope we will get to know each other in the near future." Gaara smiled at Naruto. The second shock of the day! Gaara said something nice to a person he just met and he SMILED. What in the world was going on?! Was it the end of the world already?!

Keito was trying to snap Kiba out of the trance he was in. It looked like his soul was leaving his body. Toya turned his head and his mouth was agape. Totally didn't see that coming. Gaara never smiled! Maybe on the super duper extremely RARE occasions, but not in this kind of occasion! Yukito stared at Gaara for a moment then at Sasuke who seemed quite irked and then smirked mischievously. She knew what was going on now.

Naruto was blushing madly. '_Holy crap, what am I suppose to say to this green eyed god next to me?!' _Naruto yelled in his head. His eyes were beginning to spin. He hit his cheeks to focus on the situation before him and answer. "I hope we get along well too!" He said to the redhead cheerfully, smiling brightly. Score one for Gaara. He was lucky he had self-control or he would have raped the little blonde already.

Sasuke didn't entirely like the situation at hand… Okay, he didn't like it at all. Sasuke silently growled. Gaara smirked at the raven making him even more ticked. They both knew what the other thought about the blonde and they were totally not going to give up because of a little competition.

"Now, Naruto, look to your right, that's Sasuke. Sasuke say hi," Yukito interrupted Gaara's and Sasuke's small battle of the minds. Sasuke looked at the little blonde and who would have known the blonde was blushing just as much as when he was talking to Gaara. Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I hope we get to know each other too." Sasuke smiled one of his model smiles at Naruto, making the blonde even blush more than he already was. Score one for Sasuke, scoreboard reading at Sasuke-1 and Gaara-1. Naruto nodded his head when suddenly Sasuke's name clicked in his mind.

"... Your dorm room wouldn't happen to be 113, would it?" Naruto asked cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah…" Was the little blonde a stalker now, not that he didn't mind. Everyone was listening in closely now, Yukito and Toya for blackmail and mischievous reasons, Kiba and Keito because they wanted to be filled in too, and lastly Gaara for obvious reasons. Naruto smiled brightly once again that morning.

"I guess that means I'm your new roommate as well!"

"Whoa. Totally didn't see that coming," Yukito said staring at Naruto and Sasuke. Gaara was silently fuming, he was obviously envious.

"Wow," Was all Toya could say. Keito was beginning to feel sorry for the boy and just smiled nervously.

"You're rooming with Sasuke?!" Kiba yelled out loud, his soul suddenly back. "Oh my god, I feel sorry for you! Sasuke is a horrible sleeper! He's super sensitive to sound and if you wake him up, he'll fuc-" Kiba didn't get to finish because of a book being thrown at his face by Sasuke. His soul was leaving him once again.

Sasuke began staring at Naruto who had a puzzled face, and then the raven smiled his model smile again.

"Don't worry about anything that idiot said. He doesn't know what he's talking about," Sasuke told Naruto. "It's nice to know you'll be rooming with someone you know right?" Sasuke asked nicely.

"How fake, seriously," Yukito said. She was getting bored, might as well ruin the mood of a happy Sasuke. "Naruto, don't let him fool you. He's really a jerk with a stick up his ass most of the time." She told Naruto who took in the information. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"But he seems nice," Naruto replied back to Yukito. She just shook her head.

"It's all an act to brainwash your head, dude." Kiba and Toya were refraining from laughing so they wouldn't piss off the Uchiha as well. Keito sat there smiling at the small brunette's antics. Gaara was sitting there satisfied that the Uchiha wasn't getting away that easily.

"Shut up, Yukito," The raven finally spoke out.

"No way, I won't let Naruto leave this room thinking you're nice!" Yukito said sticking out her tongue. Sasuke glared, hard. Yukito also noticed Gaara sitting there looking content so she decided to burst his bubble as well.

"Don't trust Gaara, either. He's usually very unsocial and really mean when he does talk," She pointed at the redhead. Gaara turned to face her and she avoided looking at his face but he could tell she was smirking.

"I swear, I will kill you one day," Gaara told her and Yukito shrugged.

"See? Gaara is really mean. Stuff like that is what usually comes out of his mouth."

"I see, I see. Guess they were trying to go for first impressions." Naruto nodded agreeing with his own statement. Gaara scoffed and Sasuke scowled.

"Tch, what a waste of my time on a uke when it's going to be ruined by the runt," Sasuke growled.

"HEY!" Yukito and Naruto yelled in unison. Yukito didn't like that runt comment and Naruto was not going to take being called a uke, again.

"Who are you calling a uke, you bastard?! It better not be me!" Sasuke just smirked having gotten the blonde's attention.

"Who else would I be talking about?" Naruto fumed.

"You're right Yukito, this guy is a total bastard!" Naruto pointed a finger at Sasuke. He didn't like that.

"At least I'm not a total moronic blonde," Sasuke replied a little ticked. Toya, who was listening was irked by the statement being blonde himself but let it slide. He didn't want to be included in the argument.

"Prick!"

"Dumbass."

"Asshole!"

"Asswhipe."

Sasuke and Naruto were glaring at each other now. Yukito sighed. Sasuke just made himself be disliked.

'_And to think I thought the damn dobe was cute,'_ Sasuke growled in his thoughts. Naruto was pretty much thinking the same thing. How were these two going to live in the same room together for the rest of their high school years? Gaara seemed to tell what the two bickering teenagers were thinking so he took that as initiative to make the first move.

"Hey Naruto," Gaara called out and Naruto stopped his glare contest with Sasuke and turned to Gaara with a questioning look. Gaara smirked at Sasuke who was staring at him trying to see what he was up to then looked at the blonde. "I like you, want to try going out with me?"

Naruto's face boomed. Kiba almost fell out of his chair. Keito mouthed a 'wow'. Toya stared hard at the redhead to check if he was kidding. Sasuke stared at the smirking Gaara.

"Oh god, how blunt can you get?" Yukito gave herself a face palm. "This is going to be one crazy year." Kiba, Keito, and Toya couldn't agree more.

--

**Yukito - *knocks out***

**Keito - excuse her. its past 11 and she's sleepy.**

**Toya - what he said.**

***UPDATE - 11/4/08***

**Yukito – I just had to edit it..**

**Keito – it's okay it's for the readers.**

**Toya – it was bothering you anyway.**

**Yukito – I should do my homework.**

**Review please!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys it's iOchibi.**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in so long guys. School had made me super busy and the beginning of summer you just want to relax and laze around all day don't you? Cause that's what I did.**

**Forgive this selfish author DX**

**I promise I'll try to update soon!!**

**My writing style has changed a bit and in my current chapters I noticed I rushed through it so I'll be rewriting them. Plus I was getting away from the plot so look forward to that**

**I hope you guys forgive me. Just wait a little bit longer _**

**I wouldn't blame you guys for smiting me for this _**


End file.
